Until Death Separates Them
by KeyToUnivers
Summary: Marriage is an engagement of a life-time, for those who truly are in love. It is also the beginning of a new life for them. But, when you are a certain silverette and bluenette, who knows what the future has in stock for them... Follow Yu and Naoto Narukami as they experience this new way of living! Rated T just in case.


_**Surprise everyone! Here is my very first one-shot for the pairing Yu x Naoto. Actually, this is going to include a series of one-shots for our couple, starting by the first major event in their life.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I\ Their Wedding<strong>_

"C'mon, Sensei! You already fixed your tie a thousand times: you're making things bear-ry awkward!" no need to precise who was talking and with whom.

Yu Narukami, a 23 years-old man, the same person who solved the murder cases of Inaba seven years ago with his loyal friends, was now standing in front of a mirror. He could see through it his own reflection; a nervous silver-haired adult with a pair of grayish eyes, wearing a black open tuxedo jacket and a white shirt with a black tie that he was adjusting almost every second.

"Gimme a break, Ted… I actually can't believe today's the day…" the nervous man said while adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time. The brunette sitting on a near-by chair also couldn't stand seeing his ex-leader act so uneasy. He decided to cool the atmosphere by teasing him a little.

"C'mon, partner! Even Kanji wasn't THAT nervous when he married Yukiko." The two others stared at him for a moment before the said partner replied.

"Am I getting this from the guy who practically over-slept the day of his own wedding?" the blond-haired man couldn't help but laugh at this comment; remembering that precise day.

"Yeah! Chie-chan almost gave him one of her famous kicks… if she hasn't been wearing her long white dress… hahahah!" said the eternal teenager. If there was something that Yosuke hated, it was when his friends would laugh at his 'accidental and innocent moments of clumsiness' as he called them. More like his 'frequent and dangerous comic-relief stupidity', as his friends think of it.

"Ugh, shut up, morons!" he replied while putting on his annoyed face which helped the silverette relax even more.

_~Meanwhile, in Naoto's apartment~_

Naoto was doing the same thing as Yu: watching herself through a mirror. Except that instead of adjusting an inexistent tie, she was turning from left to right, making sure that she correctly wore her dress: a long white dress that was an inch from reaching the ground, revealing in the process her short-heeled glass slipper.

She totally was against wearing high-heeled shoes since she kind of kept that tomboyish side of her over the years, and also because she couldn't stand still without falling when wearing them.

But, to get back to her dress' design, it already was said that it was a white dress with on the upper part, from the waist to the chest, a strapless and sleeveless satin fabric covering her slim body, which had small flowers design all over it. As for the lower part, from her waist to the bottom of the dress, it had bits of light cloth with more flower designs decorating it. Obviously, this whole outfit was something signé: the Tatsumi couple.

She also was holding with her hands, covered with elegant and long gloves that reached her elbow and that where splendidly matching the rest of the outfit, her wedding bouquet of paper made flowers.

Now, how about we talk about the bride herself? It was none other than the 22 years old Naoto Shirogane who was soon to be called Narukami. She was looking at her reflection on the mirror: he pale face with the makeup her best friend, Rise Kujikawa, was putting on her made it look more… pale, thus, putting in evidence her red lips. What also attracted the attention about her were her blue haired that she left growing the past months until they reached shoulder-length, they were clearly visible through her veil.

That image of herself made her blush a deep shade of red visible even with her makeup.

"Ne, Naoto-kun you are all red," remarked the Idol "maybe I didn't put enough makeup, after all…"

As she was about to take the white powder to apply it on her friend, the latter immediately stopped her from doing so "N-No! I-I think that's far more than enough…"

"Why are you so tense, Naoto? You did face Ameno-sagiri and an army of Shadows, didn't you? Relax!" a certain brunette woman said, joining the conversation. Her comment earned her the funny looks of her two other friends.

"Chie-senpai?" Naoto finally said.

"Aw, c'mon: you don't need to call me senpai anymore… And what do you want to say?"

"Yosuke-senpai is having a bad influence on you." That comment caused Rise to release giggles that soon turned into full laughter. As for Chie, she faked an angry face as her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"I was trying to help you relaxing and that's how you thank me?! Sheesh." She kept the long face for a moment before joining her friends in an all-out-laugh minute.

_~Back to the boys' side~_

Tatsumi Kanji, one of Yu's close friends, was heading to other room where the latter was preparing for his wedding. He opened the door and addressed his ex-leader.

"Hey Senpai, hurry up: you're supposed to be there BEFORE the bride!" the black haired man yelled. For a moment, the silverette stood still, analyzing the situation, maybe. Then suddenly, he rushed out of the room at the speed of light, leaving only smoke behind him.

"H-Hey! Yu, wait for us!" shout Yosuke trying to follow him as fast as he could, immediately joined by his two friends in the chase.

_~Back to the girls' side~_

Tatsumi Yukiko, Kanji's wife and another former member of the IT headed to the room where her friend, Naoto Shirogane was getting ready for the most exciting day of her life: her marriage with her beloved partner and soon-to-be husband, Yu Narukami.

"Naoto, are you ready to go? The boys might already be there, by now." she said, causing Rise to, literally, run from left to right and vice versa, waving her hands above her head in panic.

"Oh no! We're out of time! What can we do?"

"Calm down, Rise! Naoto, are you ready? If you are, come: I'm pretty sure you will like to see who the conductor is." The Inn's heiress said with a grin before going to the detective and holding her arm in arm, guiding her outside. The two remaining girl look at each other puzzled, before following the two other females.

When, they arrived outside, they saw a black car, stationed in front of the door. The car itself was a simple model, decorated with flowers all around it for the occasion with some gathered to form successions of hearts. The three women got closer to see the said conductor Yukiko was talking about before they shocked.

"Hey everyone!" said the cheerful voice of a spiky silver haired teenager with crimson eyes and dressed in a black suit.

"MISAKI?!" shout a shocked Chie.

"He's the DRIVER?!" Rise followed, before turning her rage towards the black haired woman "Out of all people, you had to choose HIM?!"

The poor teen shook his head while sighing "Is that you're way of greeting me? I mean, it been two years, at least. Plus, I'm not that much of a bad driver." His comment earned him the fury of madam Hanamura.

"Hah! Last time we left you the responsibility of driving, you almost got us killed!"

"Aw, c'mon: I've been practicing since then: Labrys-chan taught me, at least."

"Yeah, don't disappoint me, here!" The iron-girl said trusting her apprentice's skills.

Misaki Akuman, yet another IT member who helped the team solve the cases of Inaba years before. Even if he has the body of a 15 years old teen, he's actually older than everyone in the team by at least three years. (A/N: don't try to look for him through the Net: he's my OC that I created for Narukami's Journey and I decided to add him here even if this one-shot and my other story are unlinked… Thank you for your comprehension)

"Let's go, girls." Yukiko said "We have to be there in time." And at last, all of them got inside the car and Misaki made sure to drive well this time; he didn't want to be scolded by his cyborg girlfriend again.

_~Later, in the church~_

The boys arrived first, of course. As Kanji was talking with the priest and Teddie was counting the benches, Yosuke and Yu's father, Narukami Hiro was checking if Yu knew all what he had to do/say during the ceremony.

"So," Yosuke began "you'll be standing in front of the stairs leading to the hotel, waiting for Naoto. When she arrives, Rise will escort her to you and you'll be holding her arm in arm, showing that from now on, you'll be the one looking after her. As the Brother will begin playing the organ, you'll both advance until you reach the hotel. The priest will first ask you 'Do you, Yu Narukami, want to take Naoto Shirogane as your spouse, do you swear to protect her for the rest of your life and cherish her with all your love?' or something like that."

"Yes, I do." Answered Yu, causing Yosuke to face-palm and his father to chuckle a bit.

"Not now, I'm not the priest! Man, why did I agree to be the groomsman…? Anyways, he will then ask Naoto the same question and she'll answer the same as you. Then, he will tell you to exchange the rings and this is when you will need this." With that, Yosuke searched in his tuxedo's pocket before handing him a golden ring.

"You will have to delicately pass the ring on her left hand's ring finger." Explained the Magician. The ex-leader took Yosuke's left hand and tried to pass the ring.

"Like this?" he asked. The comic relief quickly backed his hand.

"Not me, you idiot! I was talking about Naoto!" he shout, a little too loud for his liking, causing everyone inside to look at him. When talking about everyone, all Yu's friends and close ones were here, including: his uncle and cousin; Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima, his mother, Saori Narukami and even Tohru Adachi, the culprit of the murders that occurred seven years ago who was none other than a policeman and Dojima's partner. He got out of the jails a couple of years ago after a second imprisonment after the Climax Tournament. He was now purified and willing to serve justice once more.

The priest cleared his throat and addressed Yosuke "My son, may you lower your voice here, please?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry." He said embarrassed while Yu and his father were holding back from laughing their asses off.

But soon, a noise made everyone turn to see the giant door opening, letting room for the light of July's sun to spread inside the church.

As their eyes got used to the light, they distinguished two silhouettes entering which revealed to be two women: one was a redhead with brown eyes, dressed in a party red dress while the other was…

"Naoto…" Yu whispered, stunned by the beauty of his bride. Of course, he always found something charming about Naoto, something impossible to see or understand immediately if you don't know her: that's what made her his special someone. Her hair that she left growing, her always shining blue eyes and her wedding dress just reinforced that charm the silver-head was finding to her.

He was snapped out of his reverie by his father who was elbowing his arm gently and whispered "You can admire her all you want latter. For now, you must focus on your behavior." He teased.

The bluenette advanced with her best friend and bridesmaid with her arm shaking under hers; here he was, standing near the hotel: he was as handsome as always, with his hair cut shorter than years before. His reassuring eyes were, right now, were making her even more nervous than she already was, to the point she couldn't meet them.

The starlet noticed it and tried to lower her stress "C'mon, Naoto-kun. Take a deep breathe and think of it as… a case! Only this time, you are the one answering the questions."

As tensed as Naoto could have been, the humor of her best friend always got the best of her. She finally left a smile draw on her face and relaxed: mission accomplished for the Idol.

They finally arrived in front the groom where Yu held Naoto's free arm while Rise released the other. From now on, Naoto is under Yu permanent protection. They both tried their best not to look at each other to avoid any embarrassing moment. But, that didn't prevent them from whispering words at each other.

"Are nervous?" he asked.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Don't worry; we're going there together." He said to make her more comfortable, assuring her that their worries were collective and they would face them together, as one being. They both walked forward with their arms connected.

The priest was standing in front of them, with a table covered in a white and red carpet separating them from him. The table had a candle on each side and a bible in the middle.

"Today," the priest loudly started "we have gathered here to celebrate the union of this man and this woman." As he proceeded with his speech, the two lovers couldn't help but discreetly throw their looks at one another: Yu was looking at Naoto's shining eyes, filled with the sincerity and innocence of a child while Naoto was looking at Yu's reassuring eyes; they had this calm and mature nature that made him at the first glance look reliable. They quickly turned back their attentions to the priest who was just about to begin asking them to exchange vows.

"Yu Narukami," he said addressing the groom "do you swear loyalty to your wife, in sickness and health, do you promise to protect her and cherish her until death separates you?"

The male detective smiled and with no hesitation replied "I do."

"Naoto Shirogane," the priest said, addressing the bride this time "do you swear loyalty to your husband, in sickness and health, do you promise to obey him and cherish him until death separates you?"

The female detective fought her embarrassment and replied just like her lover; with no hesitation "I do."

"You may exchange rings." He said. Yu and Naoto face each other. The silver-head took in his the left hand of his soon-to-be wife and delicately passed the golden ring through her ring finger, the bluenette did the same with his.

"I declare you husband and wife! Now," the Church's man said, speaking to Yu "you may kiss the bride."

The just married couple looked at each other for a moment, their face filled with emotions. Not emotions in a wrong way, but emotions related to love and happiness; feelings that will never be replaced.

Slowly, Naoto grabbed her veil and raised it before putting it back, fully revealing her face. At the same moment, Yu put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. They slowly closed the distance between their faces, feeling their breaths. Slowly, they closed their eyes and they stopped getting closer: their lips connected their arms were around each others. They, of course, couldn't see what was happening, but, they could hear the voices of their friends and close ones cheering for them and applauding.

"That's the way, partner!" this sure was Yosuke's voice.

"Naoto-kun!" this one was Rise.

"Great, senpai!" and this was Kanji.

"You sure took your time—ouch!" that was Misaki with Labrys stepping on his foot to silence him.

"Congratulations, you two!" and this was Labrys herself.

In the end, the finally separated; it lasted for only a minute, but the lovers felt that it lasted for an eternity.

_~Out of the church, after the wedding~_

After everyone got out and formed two lines in front of the door, the freshly married couple came out. As they reached the stairs, Naoto took a deep breath and threw the bouquet of flowers she had in her hands.

The bouquet was thrown at the direction of the crowd and all the girls extended their hands. But, the one who caught t mid-air was… Labrys.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Man, now they spoiled my surprise." Misaki whispered loud enough for his lover to hear, she gave him a puzzled glance.

"*sigh* Labrys-chan, I guess it's about time I formulate that request, but…" he searched in his pocket and drew out of it a small blue box.

"Will you be my Queen, Labrys?" he asked.

"YOU sure took your time: we are the last to get married in the group!"

"Last doesn't mean least, right? Plus, for those who didn't read 'Narukami's Journey', I kind of come out of nowhere." The robotic female held her head, mostly to hide the smile that formed on it.

"When will you finally stop breaking that poor fourth-wall?"

"Who knows?" he answered before holding her in a hug, a hug that she returned while chuckling.

"Now, you should focus on what I thought you: you're the one driving the young married couple to their house."

"What?! But I had enough of—" he stopped in the middle of his complaint as he saw his future wife's eyes burning with menacing flames "I-I mean, I'll do it with all my pleasure!" he corrected himself, grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

Now what about our young married couple? They are sitting in the back of their friend's car, holding hands and savoring every second of their new life as a married couple. After all, they have all the life to savor it. Who knows what the future reserves them. But no matter what… they're love will last…

_Until Death Separates them…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas everyone! I guess I can call that first one-shot my Christmas present to you… I hope it came out well: as a Muslim, I don't perfectly know about the wedding traditions of the Christians, but we still believe in the same and only God, don't we?<strong>_

_**Anyways, do review, fav and follow, since there will be other one-shots linked to this one. Goodbye and enjoy your family's company as much as possible!**_


End file.
